Solar technology deals with the use of solar energy for a multitude of practical applications. Photovoltaic cells convert solar energy directly into electrical energy using the photovoltaic effect which is well known in the art.
Typical solar powered devices comprise multiple stationary photovoltaic cells positioned on a surface. The photovoltaic cells capture solar energy and convert the captured solar energy into electrical energy. In some cases, the captured solar energy overheats the photovoltaic cells resulting in lower solar energy conversion efficiency by the photovoltaic cells. Solar energy comprises packets of energy, for example, photons. When photons strike a photovoltaic cell, the photons may be reflected or absorbed, or they may pass right through the photovoltaic cell. The photovoltaic cell is made out of a semiconductor material. When a photon is absorbed by the photovoltaic cell, electrons from the atoms of the semiconductor material are dislodged from their position. These electrons travel toward the front surface of the photovoltaic cell and flow on the front surface of the photovoltaic cell. This flow of electrons generates electrical energy.
The temperature of the photovoltaic cell increases due to factors, for example, solar energy trapped inside the photovoltaic cells, etc. The increase in temperature of the photovoltaic cells decreases the efficiency of the photovoltaic cells. The decrease in efficiency is because molecular motion in the semiconductor material of the photovoltaic cell becomes more intense and the movement of electrons is impeded. Furthermore, when the temperature of the photovoltaic cell rises, the semiconductor material of the photovoltaic cell may expand or contract, thereby reducing the lifespan of the photovoltaic cells. Hence, there is a need for cooling the surface of the photovoltaic cells. Stationary photovoltaic cells do not produce a cooling effect. There is a long felt but unresolved need for an apparatus that cools the photovoltaic cells by directing air on the photovoltaic cells, thereby removing the heat from the surface of the photovoltaic cells.
The amount of electrical energy generated by the photovoltaic cell is directly proportional to the amount of solar energy captured by the photovoltaic cells. The amount of energy the photovoltaic cell captures is a function of both the size or surface area of the photovoltaic cell and the intensity or brightness of the sunlight that strikes the photovoltaic cell. Often, the surface area of the photovoltaic cells is increased to increase the amount of electrical energy output of the photovoltaic cells. Photovoltaic cells with larger surface areas are expensive. Therefore, there is a long felt but unresolved need for an apparatus that enables photovoltaic cells to operate at a lower temperature to increase the electrical energy output of the photovoltaic cells.